Honeymoon From Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their honeymoon got crashed and things got crazy... but not everything that resulted from it was crazy.


_**28 hours earlier…**_

" _You just had to go and start a massive riot through the heart of Bangkok, didn't you?!" Corey growled as he, Kevin Owens, Amanda Balor and Finn Balor were all in a jail cell._

" _I didn't start it, they did!" Kevin yells as the two argued back and forth._

" _Fuck… if I wanted crazy and loud, I would've handcuffed myself to Enzo or Seth." Amanda mutters._

" _I've got a better idea, love." Finn says._

 _Corey and Kevin were paying no attention to Amanda and Finn though… and Finn pulled Amanda aside, whispering to her and handing her a screwdriver he had stolen from a worker who had walked by the cell._

 _Amanda nodded, Finn crouching down and boosting his small wife up and she immediately unscrewed the bolts, lifting the grate._

" _Distract them, you two." Finn says, Amanda climbing up before she pulled him up and the two crawled through the vent as Corey and Kevin started a fistfight._

 _Reaching an interrogation room, they jumped down and knocked two officers unconscious before stealing their uniforms._

 _When they reached the cell and led Kevin and Corey out, all four made a break for it and into the streets._

" _How the hell did you two manage to do that so quickly?!" Kevin asks._

" _Thailand guards are easy to fool… if you ever end up in a Italian jail cell though, you're screwed." Amanda says after she, Finn, Kevin and Corey escaped through the vent and found the nearest boat._

" _How am I gonna explain this to my wife?! She's gonna kill me!" Corey says, Finn pulling Amanda up into the boat._

" _Worry about that later. Now why is it that if we end up in an Italian cell, we're screwed?" Kevin says as they climbed into the boat._

" _Getting into the vents is the easy part… getting past the crazy guards is like dealing with Chewbacca on a really bad day." Amanda says, starting the boat and driving them back to the beach that led back to the resort._

 _Incidentally, it was a police boat… and all four heard the voice over the scanner._

" _All units, we have four missing people from our lockup! Please be advised that they are armed and highly dangerous!"_

" _I am gonna murder you when we get back to America, Kevin! This is all your fault!" Corey yelled after turning the scanner off, ripping it out and tossing it into the ocean._

" _My fault?! I didn't suggest going to Thailand, Mandy did!" Kevin yells._

" _I'll toss you overboard and leave you to drown Owens, now shut your mouth before I shove this up your ass!" Amanda says, a police baton in one hand._

 _Kevin sat down, closing his mouth and Amanda increased the speed, Finn knowing she was pissed with how their honeymoon got crashed._

" _How did they even find us anyway? I didn't say anything." Finn says._

" _Neither did I… so much for getting away from the stress to try to start a family." Amanda says, Kevin's head snapping up at that._

 **Present time…**

"Damn…" Amanda says quietly as the phone rang, nervously answering it. "Hi, Seth…" The 28 year old says, trying to sound casual… but he wasn't fooled.

"You and your husband are absolutely insane!" Seth says.

"Is it all over the news?" Amanda asks… before both heard a strange noise outside, which led to Corey running downstairs with a bat in his hands and walking to the glass doors. "Put it down, you lunatic!" She growled at him.

But Corey ignored her and went outside… and immediately, his eyes widened.

"Damn! Are you alright, miss?!" Corey says, running over to a bruised and scratched up blonde woman and helping her up.

"Yeah… where the hell am I?" The woman asks, looking around.

"Orlando, Florida." Corey says.

"Corey, what's-" Amanda starts to ask as she walked outside, her and Corey helping the woman into the house and Finn finding a first aid kit.

"I was… supposed to be in the markets in New York I think… the transporter must've glitched my angle or…" The woman says, stopping and holding her head with a groan.

"Here, sit down." Amanda says, helping the woman sit down and blinking slightly as a dizzy spell hit her. "I'm okay… still jetlagged." She says, noticing the concerned look in Finn's eyes when he headed back to them with the kit.

"Me and another friend… incidentally crashed their honeymoon and started a riot." Corey says, patching the woman up.

"Everyone gets nutty sometimes." The woman says, jumping slightly as the door was opened and shut again.

"It's okay. Stay here." Amanda says, going to where Kevin was standing… but he noticed that she looked a little pale and then he noticed the blonde woman.

"The hell happened?" Kevin asks.

"Corey found her in the backyard… I'm worried she might have a concussion." Amanda says, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "Look, just stay down here with her. I'll be right back." She says, heading to the staircase after pulling her long brown curls into a ponytail and heading upstairs.

"Is she alright? The hell's wrong with her?" Kevin asks.

"She's been quiet throughout the day, you think she's still mad?" Corey asks.

"Is this normally like her? She seems stressed." The woman says.

"We're on the road the majority of the year… she and I were hoping for some rest and relaxation." Finn says.

Corey heard Amanda's phone ring and answered it.

"Where is she?" Seth asks.

"Upstairs. Listen, can you head over this way? We need your help." Corey says.

"What's wrong, is Mandy okay?!" Seth asks.

"Mostly… I'll explain it when you're over here." Corey says, him and Seth hanging up and Finn deciding to check on Amanda. "So what's your name?" He asks after turning to the blonde.

"Elmira." The woman says, hissing slightly when some lidocaine was sprayed into her scratched up left hand.

Upstairs, Amanda unlocked the door and opened it, Finn seeing all four tests… all reading _Positive_ , the two hugging.

It was about 20 minutes later when Seth showed up as Finn and Amanda walked back downstairs, Seth offering one of the beers that he bought to Amanda.

"Can't this time." Amanda says, Seth knowing that she rarely turned down alcohol.

Setting the Coors down, Seth walked over to Elmira and carefully looked her over.

"Ouch… what happened, you crash into a tree or get hit by a car?" Seth says.

"Neither." Elmira says.

"Then what exactly happened to you?" Seth asks, Elmira glancing at him.

"It's a long story." Elmira says, starting to explain.


End file.
